Beryudora
Beryudora is the final antagonist of the Kaijuvengers: Odyssey trilogy. Biography Beryudora is formed inside a black hole that approached Earth with the energies of the Black Silhouettes, anti-matter energy and the entire army of supervillains gathered by the Axis of Evil. Components As stated in his appearance, Beryudora was created by the Axis of Evil and its entire supervillain army being combined to form the monster with the dark energies of the Black Silhouettes and anti-matter energy from Anti-Matter. Head The head consists of most members of the Axis, and a few non-Axis villains including Bemstar. Mokian, the head of the Axis, acts as the monster's brain. # Mokian # Alien Emperor # King of Mons # Kokakkucho # Rugosite # Greezer # Etelgar # The One # Darker Gale # Yapool # Bemstar # Dexador # Izac # Zorliim (tongue) # Cyclometra (tongue) # Gadyver (tongue) Right horn # Juda Spectre # Alien Metron # Symbiote Antlar # Giradorus # Detton # Cloned Zambolar # Symbiote Garamon # Kemular # Symbiote Hydra # Sadora # Gyango # Gabora # Alien Pegassa # Zombie King Tortoise # Symbiote Stegon # Zombie Bemular # Tenkai # Maga Basser # Knifehead # Hundun # Vodyanoi Left horn # Mold Spectre # Red King # Alien Zarab # Alien Baltan # Goldon # Zaragas # Keronia # Black King # Zombie Vakishim # Gudon # Gammas # Alien Nackle # Neosaurus # Alien Bat # King Pandon # Symbiote Eleking # Maga Jappa # Shinryoku # Leatherback # Hardship # Ragnarok Neck # Armored Darkness # Chaos Darkness # Zetton # Alien Cool # Deathfacer # Bajiris # Scylla # Trespasser # Mutavore # Dynozaur # Dino-Tank # Vekyra # Darkgone # Iaron # Super COV # Alien Icarus # Jumbo King # Alien Goron # Apatee # Zaigorg # Saigo # Littre # Larngeus # Monsarger # Enzan # Arch-Symbiote Gomess # Zombie Gamakujira # Sasahiller # Grand King (Prototype) # Black Satan # Angross # Moetaranga # Hotarunga # Kyrieloid # Zombie Zannika # Gorgos # Ace Killer # Symbiote Jamilan # Magular # Todola # Alien Muzan # Astromons # Daigerun # Alien Temperor # Symbiote Gavadon I # Satan Beetle # Alien Guts # Aron # Samekujira # Black Pigeon # Chandlar # Zonnel # Balloonga # Barrangas # Bogun # Scorpiss # Alien Valkie # Chaos Bug # Signalion # Hanzagiran # Peguila # Deathrem # Zombie Zonnel # Alien Godola # Symbiote Melba # Maga Orochi # Bishmel # Mecha-Baltan # Alien Nuaza # Sildron # Gloker Pawn # Banila # Kutuura # Sydevakter # Dorobon # Alien Perolynga # Oil Drinker # Gobunyu Oguma # Insectus B # Alien Baltan (Basical) # Onibaba # Belobog # Atticon # Tentalus # Ceramander # Hammerjaw # Himantura # Fauxface Body # Tyrant # Diglobe # Super Grand King # Zeppandon # Gloker Bishop # Lady Benzene # Imperizer # Alien Reiblood # Kaiser Dobishi # Snake Darkness # Ezmael # Galactron # U-Killersaurus # Sandros # Giga Chimera # Golza # Otachi # Slattern # Raijin # Symbiote Birdon # Arch-Symbiote Geronimon # Mognezun # Leogon # Kiyla # Alien Zebub # Dada # Gigi # Weaponizer A # King Crab # Alien Hoe # Metamorga # Ghostron # Satan Bizorm # Baron Tarantula # Gan-Q # Salamandora # Waroga # Zagorath # Morvaia # Guironian # Fire-Dracon # Zombie Gubira (Ultra Bone) # Garan # Ganza # Dangar # Sudar # Tagarl # Gokigumon # Symbiote Mongular # Unitang # Taishou # Zombie Queen Tortoise # Sabotender # Zombie Mini Tortoise # Oxter # Plazma # Minazma # Anemos # Crabgan # Dorako # Draculas # King Maimai # Deemos # Alien Borg # Deavorick # Daron # Symbiote Woo # Alien Villa # Rafleya # Brocken # Symbiote Pestar # Kodalar # Symbiote Ron # Greenmons # Ragon # Zombie Gameron # Alien Magma # Doragoris # Bogal # Robergar # Gamos # Silvergon # Alien Babalou # Grost # Zombie Femigon # Alien Terrorist # Alien Zamu # Satan Mora # Mururoa # Shishigoran # Golgolem # Alien Uringa # Goldras # Alien Waiell # Absorber # Maga Pandon # Eledortoise # Roaddra # Guwam # Alien Grotes # Powered Aboras # Powered Zetton # Yametaranese # Zora # Blitzblots # Baktari # Enmargo # Renbolar # Gagi # Alien Black # Banpira # Okorin Ball # Clawhook # Reckoner # Taurax # Hound # Gatanozoa # Gasegon # Alien Blizzard # Pagos # Magnia # Gera # Black End # Zombie Veron # Alien Achira # Bazob # Alien Bado # Alien Chibull (Exceller) # Bango # Raburas # Red Gillas # Sadolar # The Giant (Zombie) # Alien Katan # Oni-on # Mozui # Black Gillas # Grangon # Queen Mezard # EX-Savarga # Degola # Alien Spell # Kyuranos # Alien Vibe # Alien Mephilas # Snowgon # Antales # Symbiote Mizunoenoryu # Thunder Darrambia # Zatan Silver # Alien Pressure # Raythe # Gudis # King Kappa # King Bockle # Bakugon # Kojiyama # Alien Vermin # Powered Alien Baltan # Mecha-Gomora # Alien Shama # Verocitor # Hidoi # Fiend # Taranais # Tailspitter Left arm # Zoa Muruchi # Terochilus # Cicada Man # Scunner # Alien Iros # Gloker Rook # Gundar # Zombie Mochiron # Kingstron # Zombie Lunatyx # Symbiote Gesura # Gabula # Kaiceph # Tengu # Geronga # Jirenma # Demagorg # Dancan # Psycho Mezard # Plooma # Iceron # Kelbeam # Super Pazuzu # Live King # Miegon # Alien Platic # Gijera # Zazahn # Satan Elephant # Arigera # Petelo # Obiko # Killazee # Jashrine # Bullton # Zombie Zamusha # Alien Pega # Biantal # Gohga # Earthtron # King Joe # Black Garon # Builgamo # Symbiote Baraba # Gromite # Gazoto # Cosmo Liquid # Kodaigon # Weaponizer B # Seamons # Black Terrina # U-Tom # Soundgiller # Dally # Alien Reflect # Alien Quraso # Pris-Ma # Alien Centaurus (Zombie) # Zombie Skydon # Annon # Granadas # Aeroviper # Kingsaurus III (finger) # Alien Akumania # Bostang # Yumenokatamari # Neo-Darrambia # Gumonga # Salamandora # Galberos # Symbiote Telesdon (finger) # Rigger (finger) # Zombie Narse (finger) # Alien Metron Jr. # Zettonian # Alien Regulan # Symbiote Bemular (finger) # Yanakagi # Neo Geomos # Yamarashi # Shrikethorn # Insurrector # Tengu # Denjin Right arm # Symbiote Dodongo # Geranda # Crazygon # Yadokarin # Alien Benzene # Garaon # Raiju # Shibito Zoyger # Symbiote Garamon # Geo-Shark # Zombie Velokron # Black King Joe # Gyanzer # Magnedon # Gakuma # Scissure # Chameleking # Alien Pitt # Black Dome # Alien Bell # Gairos # Insectus A # Alien Buraco # Neronga # Deshimonia # Takkong # Bad Baron # Mezard # Red Jack # Zombie Novarian # Gerukadon # Alien Varduck # Gobunyu Giga # Alien Hook # Litolumalus # Beacon # Garula # Namegon # Gyeron Starbem # Glozam # Gorbagos # Guron # Lagoras # Zombie Reigubas # Giggas # Silver Bloome # Alien Tsuruk # Kaiteigagan # Margodon # Kemur Man # Cyber-Jirass # Mechagiras # Nokogirin # Alien Baltan II # Gamelot (prototype) # Mukadender (finger) # Symbiote Seabozu (finger) # Seagorath (finger) # Gimira (finger) # Twin Tail (finger) # King Dainas # Robo-Fo # Aboras # Firemons # Varricane # Alien Hipporit # Shugaron # Alien Furote # Nosferu # Frogros # Darkler # Kendros # Aribunta # Gronken # Alien Shapuray # Luganoger # Zombie Peter # Gokinezula # Geegon # Itak # Spinejackal # Bonesquid # Huo Da # Hakuja Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe characters Category:Kaijuvengers characters Category:Kaijuvengers villains Category:Axis of Evil (Kaijuvengers) Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Winged characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Chaotic evil Category:2013 KB character debuts Category:Demons Category:Tyrants Category:Always evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Most Terrifying Villains Category:World rulers Category:World destroyers Category:Keyblade Warriors characters Category:Keyblade Warriors villains Category:Gods Category:Sinister Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cold-hearted villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Cruel villains Category:Monarchs Category:Devil-like villains Category:Deceased characters Category:One-man army